my dreams are reality
by blonde-e1
Summary: when 2 girls get pulled into the world of dbz will love spark, and will the z fighters be able to protect the girls from the evil force trying to steal them away?hey ppl r&r ppppppppllllllllzzzzzz thanx!i hope u take the time to read this!
1. Default Chapter

Hi every one this is my new story I know this theme has been done lots but I like the idea so I had to write one. Plzzzz review eh? Yay!

Ages:

Danny:15

Jane:15

Trunks:17

Goten:16

********************

I was sitting at home with my friend Danny we were watching re-runs of dbz, we had just got home from karate training which we had been doing now for about 2 years. We were sitting right next to the screen. Its was just up to my favourite part where future trunks walks out of the time chamber mmmmmmmm. We had rung Danny's boyfriend, Matt to see what he was up to, I didn't have a boyfriend although trunks looked nice. 

"so Janey what would it be like to be in that world I wonder" Danny was the only person I let call me Janey. Then without warning the power cut, the t.v started to flicker and buzz suddenly everything around us warped.

"JANE!!!!!!!!" Danny screamed for me as we were sucked into the black screen. There was a slurping sort of sound, everything became bright and I had the feeling of falling and wind blowing against my skin. A scream escaped my lips and I heard Danny do the same as we landed with a large thump on the ground. I lay on the ground on my side trying to regain my wits *Danny* I sat up quickly looking around for my friend. I saw her a couple of metres away slowly standing, hand on her head.

"Jane?" she asked, I stood to, brushing away my blonde hair from my face

"yeah I'm here" I said "but where is here?" I looked around the place seemed familiar yet it seemed not right. I looked around studding my surroundings,

"oh my god" Danny whispered she was facing the opposite way to me so I turned round, my eyes grew wide and I stumbled back

"no way" Danny came up beside me, the fighters in front of us stood scowling "we can't be…..its not possible" while Danny stood in awe, I smirked 

"way cool" we were in a large field kind of place, in the middle of no where, there were like these little mountain kind of things every where (like where piccilo took gohan when gohan was little)

"who are you" a deep voice asked interrupting my train of thought "brat, tell me now" I ignored him and looked down to what I was wearing tight black leather pants, boob tube, skate shoes and black leather gloves to match. All black just what I liked. I looked back to the fighters that I knew of so well vegeta, goku, gohan, trunks, piccilo, krillin, goten etc.

"hey" I said coolly, they just stared at me "fine" then goku stepped forward

"friend or enemy?" he asked with a serious look on his face, I looked to Danny and smirked

"which one Danny?" now she had calmed she smirked back

"friend I guess do u really wanna try fight them anyway?" she said

"ha nope not really" I turned back to goku "friend" I opened my arms as a sign of peace.

"what are you doing here?"

"um would u believe we're from a different world?" they didn't look shocked or anything

"yeah we would actually" he said, vegeta stuck out his hand and a little mountain thing a few metres from us exploded, I visibly flinched and crossed my arms in front of my face Danny screamed and did the same.

"I said friend alright" I said, vegeta smirked

"I know" he replied, I could see all the sayains tails lashing behind them (a/n yeah in my story the have tails) 

"dad don't" trunks said he was staring at me "you crossed your arms in front for protection where did you learn that?"

"we did a bit of fighting back home" I blushed as he looked at me, *man he's even cuter in person* "not as good as you guys though" Danny nodded

"how do you know we're good fighters?" he asked, I looked to Danny and she shook her head to say no, I raised an eyebrow, but then I knew what she meant, they aren't cartoons anymore they were real and we had to take that into account. I turned back to him

"look just trust me ok" they all looked at me weird "look at me what am I going to do?"

"maybe we should take them to Bulma" gohan suggested "she might know how to fix their problem" goku and trunks nodded in agreement 

"I'm guessing you can't fly" trunks asked

"not they we know of" Danny replied, he looked to goten and nodded. Trunks walked over and put his arm on my back

"is it alright" he asked permission, I nodded and looked over to Danny to see goten doing the same, all of a sudden I got swooped of my feet, I gave a slight cry as we blasted off the ground and swung my arms round trunk's neck, but I only did it half because I was scared half because I wanted to get his attention, the damsel in distress routine has always worked for me. It obviously did this time to because I saw trunks smirk. *yep it worked* Danny wasn't even going to try flirting cause she loves her boyfriend and really isn't all that into the guys from dbz like I am.

*I think I'm going to like it here* I thought to my self, we landed in front of a large building with C.C on the side, trunks put me down although I felt his reluctance 

"shit" Danny said out loud I took in the size of the building

"damn" I agreed it looked like a bloody hotel "there must be like 20 floors in this thing" I looked to trunks and he smirked

"18 actually" he replied

"wosh, that's big" Danny said in awe

"come on in I'll introduce you to my mom she might be able to help you two" I followed him inside, and trunks introduced to Bulma. Me and Danny explained our situation and that we knew about them all, like everything about them.

"how can you know everything about us" we didn't really want to explain to them that they were cartoons, that might just be a bit too weird I think

"look we just do ok" Danny said trying not to get frustrated "and that's all we can say" I put my hand on her arm

"girl calm down alright" I said softly then I looked to Bulma "can you get us home?" she looked back sadly

"I'm sorry girls but I don't know what's happened it might take me at least a month or more to figure that out, but I will try my best" my eyes saddened 

"yeah I understand" I told her

"sorry girls but until then you girls will be staying with us alright" I nodded and smiled slightly

"thanks" Danny lay her head on my shoulder where we were standing

"great" she said "I need to hit something"

"we just had training, and you still want hit something?" I asked

"yeah let go of some built up tension that I now have" all the guys looked at us

"you two fight want to spar?" trunks asked, Danny stood up strait and shook her head

"I ain't that good" she said, laughed 

"yeah" I agreed "it wouldn't be a good idea" he laughed

"you aren't that strong I guess" he said

"nope no where near it I don't think" he look right at me and smiled, I blushed and looked away

"trunks show the girls to their rooms" Bulma said

"k, this way" we followed him out of the room and down a hole lot of halls, until he stopped at 2 doors across the hall from each other

"There you go, my rooms just down there" he pointed to the end of the hall

"thanks" I said and smiled sweetly and he walked away, I turned back to Danny "I think I'm going to like it here"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^outside^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"you two will be coming with me, so don't get too attached" a deep evil voice said and started laughing, "you will come with me"

**********************************

Well ppl I hope you like the first chap of my story I really want at least 6 reviews to continue ok thanx! review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, :D ^_^


	2. saved

Hey ppl its me I'm back, I know I haven't updated this in ages but I didn't get many reviews, I'm hoping this will get me more ^_^ luv ya!!!

Chapter 2

I woke the next morning, and shot up out of bed

"was it a dream?" I asked myself, then I realised I was in a different room, it wasn't mine. I jumped out of bed pulled on some clothes, Bulma had insisted on taking us shopping yesterday and I ran across the hall to the room next door. I flew in and jumped on the bed and the body of my best friend whom was lying in it

"hey!" she yelled sitting up "Jane what do you think you're doing"

"we're really here Danny" I said estatically 

"I know that" she said tiredly, "I was up all night thinking the same thing, that we weren't so if you don't mind I want some sleep" I smiled

"ok then" I walked out and shut the door behind me. I didn't really know where I was going but I followed the hall way until it eventually lead me to outside and nearly had a heart attack because there was 2 people doing battle, I had never actually realised how scary it looked until I saw it in real life. Every now and then I caught a glimpse of the 2 people in the sky, Goku and Vegeta, man can they go hard, I looked to my left and saw Trunks and the other Z fighters standing still engrossed in the fight, Trunks looked over to me smiled and walked over to me

"sleep well?" he asked, I looked back to the fight in awe, then back to him

"um….yeah" he smirked at me

"that is so amazing" I said to him, still in shock, every now and then the ground shook a little and I had to steady myself on Trunks not that I minded and I don't think he did either

"I think you should go inside" he said seriously "sometimes training between dad and Goku tends to get a little out of hand"

"but I wanna stay" I gave him an inocent look and he frowned

"you might get hurt" out of no where a stray ki blast came flying at me so fast I didn't have time to think, I just held my hands up to my face for protection and waited for the pain I knew would come. But instead I had a different feeling, I was pulled into 2 strong arms and out of the way of the blast, I was so scared I didn't know what to do so I just stayed pulled into the persons chest and wouldn't let go

"hey" a deep voice whispered in my ear "its alright now" I slowly looked up and realised it was Trunks that was holding me, I loosened my hold on him but didn't move, he rubbed his had up and down my back to calm me down. I stepped back a little and blushed, I looked up and saw Vegeta and Goku float down from the sky, I saw the worry in Goku's eyes and I'm sure I even caught a glimpse of it in Vegetas.

"are you ok, I'm so sorry" Goku said sounding really concerned "nice save Trunks" Trunks smirked at me

"um yeah I'll be fine, it just gave me a fright" I said calming down a bit

"boy take her inside she shouldn't be out here while we are sparring" Vegeta said gruffly shooting a glance at me, Trunks grabbed my hand, pulled me inside and sat me down on the couch in the lounge, then sat down next to me. He went to open his mouth 

"don't even say I told you so" he closed it and smirked at me, and I gave him the evils "don't" I warned

"hey" I heard Danny come down the stairs and walked into the lounge "what's goin on?" she asked suspiciously, looking from me to Trunks

"Jane here just about got herself blown away by a blast" Trunks ever so conveniently told her, Danny ran over to me

"are you alright?"

"yeah I'm fine"

"girl you need to watch what you're doin more" she said almost angrily.

"I will next time" *not that I minded being saved by Trunks* I smiled at him sweetly "thanks trunks" he smiled back

"any time" he smirked devilishly at me so Danny couldn't see, "any time"

*************************

I know it was kinda short but I would really like to know what you think k!

Luv ya ppl!

Blonde-e


	3. scarlet blood

Omg like how long since I got a new chapter up I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.

**********************

I walked out on the C.C grounds, they were about as big as a golf course, it was really amazing. I saw a big tree up ahead and decided 2 plonk my ass down under it, I sat down heavily but quickly flew back up into a standing position. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my swis army knife, I flicked up the sharp knife part, that I sharpened every other day so it was always very deadly. I touched the end of it and ran my finger up it. I cringed with pain,

"fuck" I squeezed my eyes tightly shut trying to block out the pain, I opened them slowly to see a deep cut across my finger, dripping scarlet blood, "damn it"

I put my finger in my mouth and sucked on it but it just made more blood flow out,

"what do you think you're doing?" I heard a deep voice from behind me, I nearly jumped out of my skin , I spun my head around to see Trunks leaning against the tree with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. I turned back around and looked back to my finger, which, annoyingly, seemed to be bleeding more then it had. 

"stupid fucken thing" I mumbled under my breath, but I still knew Trunks would've heard me, he does have Sayain hearing of course. He sat himself down beside me and took my hand into his, he placed his thumb over my cut and placed a little presure on it, I gasped ever so quietly, cos well it did hurt a little.

"shhhh" Trunks whispered and stroked my palm aswell, "what did u do that for anyway"

"I'm not sure, I didn't think it would hurt me, I just wanted to see" I hung my head down

"don't do it again, of course its gunna hurt" I sighed

"yeah" I replied. We sat there for a little while then Trunks pulled his thumb away and the bleeding had stopped, I looked up and smiled at Trunks, he smiled back and bent down and kissed the tip of my finger, I closed my eyes slightly and smiled. Seconds later I opened my eyes to see a smirking Trunks looking back at me.

"you're too sweet for your own good you know" I said to him and stood up, he laughed and stood behind me "are you sure your related to almighty "prince Veggie boy" I asked in a sarcastic tone, he burst out in laughter and I smiled and turned to face his beautiful handsome face, with that killer smirk. Then I looked down to his waist to see his tail rapped firmly around it, I cocked my head to the side,

"huh, I guess the tail's proof he's your father" Trunks crossed his arms over his chest, I reached out and brushed his tail with the back of my hand slowly up and down a couple of times, then I stopped and looked up at him, his eyes were closed and he had 1 hand balancing himself against the tree. I smiled and drew back my hand and he slowly opened his eyes, I noticed him shiver. I giggled and turned and walked away, Trunks hot on my heals, he still was looking at me with an amazed and happy sorta look. I giggled some more and san inside to find Danny.

******************************

We both lay on her bed lazily with our heads hanging over the sides.

"I'm bored" I sat up "lets go into the city for a bit" Danny nodded and agreed

"lets go!" we both pratically ran outside and down the street into the city.

We walked slowly down the crowded streets looking in shop windows, every like second guy the walk past, either stared, whistled, or tried to grab us. Then a few young guys walked up and stopped in front of, they looked like they were football players in high school, the give away would've been that they had on their team jackets. They were probably, by the looks of them, around 17 maybe 18, me and Danny were both 15 but looked like we could pass for older,

"hey girls" one of the guys stepped up to us and smiled slyly, he was spinning a football in his hands, what a show off, "and how would you beautiful girls be today?" I raised 1 eyebrow suspiciously 

"fine" was all I replied with, he looked over to Danny and ran his eyes up and down her body,

"don't even think about it buddy" she said harshly, glaring at him, he just laughed. We pushed through them all and kept on walking noticing that the were following close behind us, and the same little creep walked up beside me,

"so I haven't seen you 2 around here before, new to the area?" he asked almost sweetly, I laughed.

"yeah you could say that, but we're more like new to the country"

"try universe" Danny muttered and the rest of the guys gave her strange looks, she coughed "um yeah never mind" 

"right, um by the way I'm Damon and you 2 would be ………?" I sighed

"Jane and that's Danny"

"got any boy friends?" he asked nervously

"yes I have" Danny answered "Jane don't though" he smiled at me and I rolled my eyes,

"so are you thinking bout coming to our school, you should it'd be fun" he gave me a slight wink I saw he had quite beautiful green eyes, me and Danny looked to each other

"we didn't really think bout going to school" she said

"yo Jane" someone yelled at me and I turned around

"hey Trunks, whats up?" I asked sweetly, I noticed him glaring and they guys around us.

"Trunks," Damon said "what'cha been up to" 

"nothing much, Jane, Danny come lets go" he took my hand and pulled me to him, I didn't object and Danny just followed behind me "stay away from him girls, trust me" Trunks looked right into my eyes, they were pleading.

"um yeah ok" he squeezed my hand slightly and smiled 

"so you 2 wanna get some food?" 

"YES!" me and Danny both said at the same time, Trunks laughed.

******************* somewhere else****************

"did you get the 2 girls" an evil voice cackled 

"no sir, but I am slowly earning their trust"

"good, good" and evil laugh filled the deep dark dungeon, "CARRY ON NOW, GO!"

"yes sir" 2 green glazed eyes turned from the darkness and into the light, sparkling menacingly.

************************

As we walked back into C.C. I could feel the ground shaking again,

"ok I'm going inside where I cant get hit by anything. Danny and Trunks started to laugh and me and Trunks both shared a glance before I headed to my room.

*************

Omg I got it out!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay! Now review!

Love ya

Blonde-e 


End file.
